murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Parker
Special Constable Robert Parker is first introduced in Season 13 of Murdoch Mysteries, portrayed by Marc Senior. American Robert Parker has served in the U.S. Army and, in the time-honored military tradition, has an American Eagle icon tattoo on his chest. (ep.1310) and he was a member of the Pinkerton squad that tracked Butch Cassidy through Colorado. Without knowing this of him, Inspector Brackenreid has nicknamed Parker ''''Butch' based on the fact he shares the real name of the Old West's legend. Appearances and Mentions ''Bad Pennies'' * Pinkerton's agent '''Robert Parker, an American, is on a very personal mission in Toronto when he hears a shot, sees a man running, gives chase, and engages the possibe killer, but a copper sees a black man beating on a white man and decides who the bad guy is by giving him a lump on the head – thus letting the killer escape. During his interview at the Station House, Murdoch defends the copper, "Constable Crabtree is an honest policeman," Parker adds, "And I'm sure it was an honest reaction." Robert Parker does not trust the Toronto Constabulary and gives very little personal information and a false address before being released. * A man tries to do a good turn, and all he gets is a lump on the back of his head. Parker asks Murdoch, "What makes you think I'll be sticking around here?" * The second lump is given to him by Miss Hart in the City Morgue, resulting in his capture and a honest conversation with the Detective. * The Detective, Crabtree and Parker find a letter concealed in Landers' jacket lining: "Upon my order, you are to shoot Agent Daniel Parker." Before his murder, Carl Landers had agreed to speak to Parker '''about the death of his brother at the strike in Homestead, offering him the letter. The strike was at a stalemate but sympathies were on the side of the steel workers; Carnegie and the rest couldn't have that. The Pinkerton's agents were engaged to force the steel workers to their knees – since they couldn't back down, they shot one of their own, which allowed the Pinkertons to return fire. It had been a peaceful protest, no signs of violence until the Pinkertons created it and the negro agent was expendable. * '''Robert Parker has spent the last ten years searching for the agent who ordered the killing of his brother Daniel and he needs to see that man caught. ''Forever Young * '''Parker' and George are tasked with taking measurements of a Jane Doe's face and running it through one of Murdoch's invention – the Searchizer, comparing the results with missing persons files already on hand at the Station House. George mentions that the machine has ever once resulted in a match, but there's a first time for everything - it dings, and a match is found. * Parker accompanies George as they go around town looking for clues and suspects for the recent case. While George talks about his rejected manuscript, Parker listens intently and offers advice. ''The Philately Fatality * '''Parker' is given the task with comparing the finger marks on all the wine glasses taken from the crime scene using Murdoch's new classification system. * Eventually, Parker is given the opportunity to investigate with Murdoch and prove himself outside the Station House. ''The Killing Dose * '''Parker' and Murdoch is called to Toronto Mercy Hospital by Dr. Ogden who reports her patient's injuries as inconsistent with a fall from a balcony. * Later, the Detective informs Parker that it was Dr. Ogden who gave Jane Cooper the morphine overdose. Ignoring Parker's question about her being arrested, Murdoch sticks to their case. The Special Constable has found a letter in the victim's personal effects, then he asks, "...but aren't you more worried about the doctor?." He is reminded that someone tried to kill the young woman. * The letter is from Dr. Gettler posted before the so-called suicide jump and writes: 'A man who spends all day among sick people can only hope to find relief in his own home'. "This fellow is a jackass, if you'll pardon me for saying so," states Parker. The letter explains the timing of Miss Cooper's suicide attempt and directly links the chloral poisoning to it, but the writing of the letter alone doesn't make him a suspect. With letter in hand, they go to the City Morgue to confirm Murdoch's suspicion. * After confirming the envelope glue does contain chloral, they question Gettler and send Belleville constables to search his rooms, but no sign of chloral in his apartment. Undeterred, Murdoch has an idea to uncover the murderer. * Concluding the case and returning to the Station House, Parker bravely broaches the arrest of the Detective's wife and possible prosecution, "You seem like the sort of man who would want to protect your wife." Murdoch describes Dr. Ogden as a strong woman who values her independence. "By all accounts, Miss Cooper was a strong woman, too. That wasn't enough when the men in her life failed to protect her," Parker reminds Detective Murdoch. ''Parker in the Rye * When '''Parker' asks Crabtree why the Inspector is calling him 'Butch', George explains it is his name, "Robert Parker is Butch Cassidy's real name. The Inspector's beyond enamored with the Old West". The Inspector has failed to tell the Special Constable. * Parker shares with George that he was part of the Pinkerton squad that tracked Butch through Colorado. George warns him if the Inspector finds out, he'll sure to become his new drinking partner. Parker would have to learn to drink rye. * Parker is sent undercover for the first time. Trivia Gallery Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Thirteen Category:Police Officers